


【带和】脑洞产物

by itohideaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itohideaki/pseuds/itohideaki
Summary: 极度OOC，崩坏，精神失常人体开发，双性改造，有淫纹脑洞产物，非正文，剧情讨论整理仅带和，纯搞黄时间是四战前，大和被抓后小心慎入
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Yamato | Tenzou, 带和
Kudos: 4





	【带和】脑洞产物

今天是大和不知道第几天来到宇智波带土的据点了，据点里加上他一共就三个人，第三个是把他抓来的药师兜。第一天到这里时，宇智波带土就给了他一份大礼，腥膻的精液灌饱了肚子，由于喝的太多，他很想小便，但除了宇智波带土需要泄欲的时候，没人会来这里，他只能偷偷尿在裤子里。

那人再来时，手里捏着个没封口的药瓶，里面的液体不知道是什么，除了精液，他很久没进食了，宇智波带土轻松就把液体灌了进去。接着就是无尽的燥热，这次那人守了他一天，只为看他什么反应，等他精疲力竭的时候，束缚用的绳子被解开了，可他一点力气都没有，查克拉耗尽了，只想睡过去，这时宇智波带土给他渡了点查克拉续命，脱了他那身被尿液浸湿的衣服，重新用木遁捆成跪趴的姿势，翻开后穴随意插了几下。宇智波带土穿的整齐，只露出长且粗的下体肏进去，肏的他涕泪横流，只会喊着前辈救救我。

接下来的几天都是吃饭做爱两点一线，带土很爱说荤话，诸如骚货贱人已经远远不够，一定要加上像个母狗一样怀上爷的种，甚至还要羞辱他事事无能，卡卡西怎么会看上你这种废物，像你这样的废物只配被肏到怀孕关起来下崽。带土深知男人不能怀孕，但只是想尽办法羞辱这个同样使用木遁的忍者，而万万没想到的是，大和已经被洗脑了，每天的中出都让他觉得是在受孕，肚子一天天鼓胀起来，一直到了几天后，奶孔里都渗出奶水，带土每来肏一次，他的奶水就比前一次更多，以至于到了今天，带土都要边肏边喝才不至于积水太多，他胸前本来小小的乳头变得樱桃大小，被干的前后摇晃时奶头也会跟着晃动。

每天回来带土都很累，但是看到卧在床上的孕夫，就忍不住支棱起来，当药师兜说这样继续假孕下去会有危险时，带土舍不得这么个活体飞机杯被浪费，于是要求药师兜想办法。药师兜很为难，这本是精神方面的问题，现在却要求一个生物学博士解决这个，思来想去，最终想了个办法，让他真的怀孕、生产不就好了，于是钻在实验室三天三夜不出门，配出药方，画好图案，药师兜把大和拉进实验室，在下腹部刻上淫纹，趁着还在流血时，用秘制药剂浇在淫纹的刻痕上，没过多久再去看就发现他长出了新的女性器官，又用内镜检查了里面，真的齐活儿了。可谓是一项大发明，他把带土叫来，声称接下来就靠带土自己了。

带土收拾出一个房间，整日荒淫度日，大和每天虽然正常吃饭但还是吃的精液最多，他现在已经没裤子穿了，天天在据点里光着屁股，带土来劲了抓过来就是一通肏，还逼他也叫他前辈。大和口水流了一下巴，前辈前辈的叫着，新长出来的雌穴被插的噗嗤作响，还说前辈要小心孩子。带土举着他的腿怼在墙上，他一手扶着带土一手扶着肚子，吚吚呜呜地叫，满眼泪水，一直央求小心一点不要太用力顶到前辈的孩子。带土鸡巴很大，肏到宫口绰绰有余，还把大和抱起来挂在身上边走边肏，奶汁一顶就是一道水柱，浇的带土衣服都湿了。

骚货！带土骂他，但大和只是抱着带土的脖子咿呀乱叫，下面的洞和鸡巴喷水，奶子也在流汁，被干的越深水越多，他知道带土什么频率就是要射了，哭腔求着说不要射在里面！带土前辈！不要射在里面！带土听了就不是带土了，把大和放在椅子上，边干边射，带土精液浓稠还多，灌得雌穴往外溢，装不下了就继续射在屁眼里，直到两个洞都灌得满满的。

大和分着腿挂在椅子扶手上，双眼无神地喘息着，起来走回床上时还夹着腿哆哆嗦嗦地感受高潮余韵。带土再叫他时就不理了，他现在已经接受自己是孕母的事实了，认定肚子里有个胎儿，也心甘情愿留在这里沉沦肉欲，出去了也找不到这么大的鸡巴可以满足他。带土走过去用力掌掴他屁股，激的肉浪摇起，他顺从地哼唧，雌穴后庭也感受到快感收缩，挤出一股股精液，带土看的上头，但还是不应期，又拍拍他奶子，扇的和屁股一样红，奶头还不住地泌乳。

带土觉得不回应那肏起来也没意思，就用手给他抠出来，抠的干净了又使坏心眼，指奸他那个屄穴，刚提起速度，大和就又开始发骚叫床，那里水多的喷了带土一脸，他还拽着带土的头发给他舔阴蒂，刚生出来的阴唇上干干净净的没有一点毛，带土从里到外舔了个透，舔的时候就换到屁眼继续插。大和又高潮了，死死夹着带土的头不让他跑。男人的生理决定了受孕难，但淫纹的作用受孕率提升了不少，后面几个月大和总是莫名其妙地就射了，吃饭的时候只是坐着就高潮，问带土也是摸不着头脑干脆打一炮缓解缓解，问药师兜才知道可能已经有孕在身，肚子太大自己摸不着下面的时候大和就会叫前辈，带土前辈帮帮忙，奶头也要吸一吸，还会说前辈的孩子在肚子里肏我，总是射，前辈能不能也肏肏我。带土已经习惯被使唤了，肏的更狠些罢了，大和在身下被干的摇着奶子哭。药师兜说胎儿已经有了，淫纹加固了胎相但还是让带土注意点，所以后来带土几乎不肏他了，大和就前辈老公换着法儿的叫，但带土不理他，最多只是给他吸吸奶，没办法，只好用手自己玩，但肚子太大不方便，又上了辅助道具，带土也忍不住偷看，看到大和泄了就进去让他口出来，多喝点牛奶。

临盆的时候大和没叫人，生孩子生到潮吹太丢人了，但带土偏要进来帮他一起生。他两条腿被带土分的很开，胎儿下滑的时候重重挤着前列腺，因为使用过多的阴唇外翻，颜色也成了饱经使用的熟妇颜色，胎儿出来时被撑的透明，疼和快感冲击着大和，一个没忍住射了带土一脸，带土则帮他按摩肛周放松，还偷摸插进手指指奸他，射完精的鸡巴就那样流出尿来。孩子生下来后大和又吃了带土一管精液才恢复过来。生产完了女性配套生殖器官就消失了，大和也明白了为什么会发生这种事，两个人都食髓知味，想再弄回来那套用具，但大和不想再被怀孕折磨了，他只想摇着屁股吃带土的大肉棒，让带土和孩子一起吸他的奶。药师兜说只有内射在直肠里才能打开，想一直保持就得让阴道一直吃精，想避孕的话也不是不行，事后要再喝带土的精液或者尿就可以。

这之后带土没事就摸大和重新长出来的穴，不时指奸他，有事情要做的时候就让他坐在大腿上自己磨豆腐找快感，孩子吃奶时带土也要吃一个。


End file.
